Giovanni Di Ortolani
Giovanni Di Ortolani「ジョAppearanceanceニ, Joban'ni di orusorāni」 is an elite warrior for the Vatican, serving directly under Hideyoshi Toyotomi as the Piety of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Giovanni appears as a young man of tall height, the tallest out of all Commandments. Giovanni has short purple hair off cut hair and droopy purple eyes to match along. He used to be from a strong military militia before Toyotomi recruited him. His CR:5 tattoo is on his lower hip. His civilian clothes consist of a long black double-breasted jacket with eight silver buttons and black cuffs over a red shirt, as well as black trousers and black leather shoes. These clothes are rather cozy and is often found sleeping easily because of his attire. Most of the time, his outfits are rather revealing, letting appear his slightly muscular and flat belly with six abdominal muscles. The uniform is completed with a black nose that goes from under his bellybutton to his middle abs making the tour of his lap belt. It is terminated with an oval with a white circle in the middle. He wears a long cross to signify the Vatican and usually carries a knife on him. Personality While appearing to be a laid-back individual, Giovanni possesses a brutal, impulsive, and excessively violent personality alongside a lethally short temper. However, despite his aggression and obvious bloodlust in battle, Giovanni possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. In addition, he is blunt, sarcastic and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin or laughing maniacally whenever he becomes excited in usually whatever he takes place in. He is also very rude and quite disrespectful. Giovanni uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Toyotomi (though he is quick to discard the formality when he's not around), and refers to Jeanne as woman in conversation, while he calls Frankenstein "girl". He prefers to stay away from Amy. Giovanni displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. This attitude leads to conflicts with Light Kiyomizu, who holds Giovanni in low regard. He also has conflicts with Wisely Airway, the 4th Commandment, when Wisely interrupts his battles or otherwise clashes with Giovanni's ideals. Giovanni confidently believes Wisely's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to prove. He develops an additional grudge against Robin Evans for wounding him during their first two battles and is eager to return the favor. He intentionally kept the large scar on his chest from their first battle as a reminder of this. Giovanni is also infuriated by Robin's belief that he can defeat him regardless of how badly he is injured, which Giovanni sees as Robin looking down on him. However, he does have some form of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured Robin, bringing Jungkook to heal him beforehand so that their battle will be a fair one, though he also wants to defeat Robin when he is at full strength. He also saves Kida from Kuma and another Hollow, who was beating her up, to repay the debt of restoring his arm, though he immediately demands another favor afterward. Stats Synopsis Giovanni was the son of West Gate Mercenary commander of his father and an unnamed Tagged prostitute. He endures constant abuse from his father and the rest of the mercenary group without resistance as he grew up under constant militia command. His first kill was at six years old at his father's command. Giovanni soon kills his father's regime by the time he's fifteen, tired of the abuse, and just wanting to kill time. He goes by as a personal bodyguard person to person until Toyotomi requires him as a Commandment. Abilities 'Natural abilities as a Commandment ' *As a Commandment, Giovanni has absolute command over all the Hollow, as well as destroying Magic by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Commandment, are based on Dark Matter. As a Commandment, he is immune to the Hollow blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch. 'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' * Giovanni is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing masterful skill in using it as his primary means of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks and is highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. 'Highly Perceptive Combatant' * Giovanni was able to discern from simple observation, during his first fight with Robin , the curse was damaging his body. He also notes that Robin was capable of 2 to 3 more of those attacks at best. Upon his second fight with Robin, he makes note that Robin was straining, for as soon as his mask came off his breathing instantly became heavier. However, he notes that it may not be so simple as that, denoting that it may have something to do with him having taken so much damage, losing too much Reiastu, or that it has a limit to the amount of time he can use it. Upon his third fight with Robin, he notes that he extended the amount of time he can stay in his masked state. 'Master Swordsman ' *Though he rarely engages in it, Giovanni is highly skilled in swordsmanship. He strikes with flawless precision and uses his speed to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Giovanni prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free. He can skillfully wield his sword while integrating Cero. 'Master Marksman ' *Giovanni is quite skilled with his pistols when released. He can fire very precise Ceros while fighting more than one opponent and can launch a continuous barrage of Ceros which even captain-class fighters have difficulty avoiding. He skillfully used them to block at close range against Lavi. 'Sonído Master' *One of Giovanni's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. He caught up with Sasori after blasting him from a tower in a few moments. He can skillfully keep up with Leo's Lightning speed, moving excessively fast in combat; so fast Leo found it hard to even discern his movements at first. Giovanni even managed to outmaneuver a Black Blooded Kida until they reached the roof of Las Noches. He remained able to use Sonído while being burdened with the absence of most of his left leg. 'Immense Innocense Power' *His Innocence is immensely high. As the sixth Commandment, he is forbidden from releasing his Holy Weapon within Las Noches, as such a release could destroy the fortress. During his first visit to Aywaza Town, he compared his Innocense to that of Eden Milandro 's Reiastu, a mage with exceedingly high spiritual energy, and states Eden's energy at its peak is higher than his own, but fluctuates. His Reiatsu is purple. 'Holy Weapon ' *The release command of Los Lobos is Alabanza (賞賛, kechirase; Viz "Give Praise"). When released, he wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. Stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head. *The mask itself is connected by two chains around his right eye. His Commandment outfit changes drastically as well: his upper body is covered in a gray fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in dark, skin-tight pants, with gray knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in gray, elbow-length fur armbands, which end at his wrists. There are ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Giovanni's released form resembles a Wild West gunslinger. 'Manada de Lobos (夢の門, Wolf Pack)' *Giovanni can summon a pack of gray wolves, seemingly numbering in the hundreds. The wolves are controlled verbally by him and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the wolves erupt in explosions of varying size and power. They can be very destructive; when one exploded, it destroyed a large area of the Los Nocas in a huge explosion, which dwarfed the surrounding buildings. *Giovanni can summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. These wolves are pieces of Giovanni's soul, which can split apart and control in battle. Karna states that they are like flames, for they reform from any harm done to them to continue their attack without pause. *The two bandoleers on Giovanni's back are the source of the wolves. This ability fuses him even further, for the pistols disappear. However, the wolves possess a critical weakness; they can only harm any objects they have bitten before exploding, so if they are forced to explode by a mid-range attack, the opponent is protected from the blast. 'Cero Metralleta ('無限装弾虚閃 ,' 'sero' 'metorajetta; Spanish for "Sub-Machine Gun Zero," Japanese for "Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash"') * Giovanni uses his pistols to simultaneously unleash a powerful barrage of Ceros which, because of their density and grouping, appear to fuse together into one large Cero blast. He can change the direction of this attack while firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid. Commandment Giovanni was bestowed the commandment of Pacifism「不殺ふさつ Fusatsu」 by Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Anyone who kills in his presence will have their time stolen from them and rapidly age until they die. Trivia *Giovanni would like to visit all of the confectionery shops in the world, likes sweets and dislikes anything that isn't sweet. *He often has sweets hidden in his pockets. *Giovanni is skilled at sewing clothes, having made Frankie's and his own outfit. *Allen claims that Giovanni's hobby is peeking, which the latter denied. *He always tries to stay away from Amy, saying there already is enough crazy going around. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ten Commandments Category:Toyotomi Hideyoshi Category:Vatican Category:Human